totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Spotkanie jak sprzed lat...
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 4 Bobbie : W przetrwaj lub zgiń – Pojedynek Fabiusza z Marcinem . Wybuchowy chłopak kontra zdradliwy rycerz ! Zobaczymy , co teraz stanie się z Penelope. No i chyba te drużyny same się porozpadają . Nawet nie musze ich informować. Veneido moja droga trzymaj się tam ! Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń . Pustynia , piaski .. Tiara : Kto by pomyślał , że na sztucznej pustyni można rozpętać burzę .. Vayne : 'Tiara , Mało co widać i chyba nic tego nie zmieni . '''Jolie : '''Dajcie mi chwilę … ''Jolie siada i kładzie ręce na piasku i zaczyna syczeć niczym kobra .Nagle spod piasku wychodzą kobry .. '''Vayne : '''Nie , niech nie podchodzą do nas . '''Tiara : '''Boisz się węży , przecież Jolie z nimi tylko porozmawia .. '''Jolie : SSSSSSSS SSS SSSSSS Węże zaczynają się poruszać w stronę katakumb. Vayne ; '''Widzę ,że nas gdzieś poprowadzą. '''Jolie ; Pomogą nam dostać się do katakumb , ale w zamian chcą ,żebyśmy jak najszybciej się stąd usunęli. Tiara : 'Pamiętaj ,że to sprytne zwierzęta. One mogą kłamać. '''Jolie ; '''Wiem , ale mimo wszystko , jeszcze mnie nie zawiodły. ''Tymczasem w innej części pustyni .. '''Drawn : '''Moje noże ,tak zapiaszczone .. '''Joania : Po co tobie być te nóż ? Drawn : To jest moja specjalna broń . Wiem , gdzie mam nimi ciąć ,żeby rywale wykrwawiali się na śmierć . Joania : 'Kurdupel mówić dobrze , ja woleć roztrzaskać łby ! ''Drawn , nieco zamarł z przerażenia i zaczął polerować nóż .. Nagle Joania wpada w piaski i wpadają do dziury .. 'Drawn ; '''Co to było ! '''Joania ; '''Tutaj być ściana .. ''Joania podbiega i uderza maczugą w ścianę i się rozpada . '''Drawn : '''Katakumby ! No to zobaczymy co za szczury się tutaj zagnieździły . Katakumby , przy wejściu do jaskini '''Oksan : Co to było ? Oksan szybko zagląda w lustro , które odbijało wejście na ścianę i widzi Drawna i Joanię , pośpiesznie ciągnie za linę informując o tym drużynę . Oksan : '''Mam nadzieję ,że ta pułapka.. '''Drawn : Wypali ? Oksan : 'Ale jak ty .. ''Drawn nie odpowiadając próbuje ciachnąć Oksana nożem , ale ten unika tego ciosu i zrzuca go na ziemię .. '''Drawn : Widzę ,że jesteś młodym chuliganem , takich to ja lubię najbardziej ! Joania : Ja go zgnieść ! Drawn : 'Poszukaj jego drużyny z nim rozprawię się osobiście .. ''Mięśniarka giganta , leci głębiej do katakumb.. Dżungla , Domek przy górze '''Lee Sin : '''Co my mamy z tobą zrobić ? '''Penelope : Rozwiążcie mnie , błagam jestem niegroźna .. Fabiusz : '''Mimo wszystko , zdejmij jej broń i mam wobec niej głębsze plany .. '''Penelope ; Ale co ty robisz ! Rycerz podchodzi do niej i chwyta ją za piersi… Penelope : NIE! ZBOCZEŃCU ZOSTAW MNIE ! Fabiusz : Milcz więźniu . Nie masz nic do gadania. Inaczej w twoje gardło wetknę ten miecz ! Lee Sin : Twoja brutalność jest imponująca. Zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie .. Penelope : 'Jesteście jakimiś po**** ''Penelope pluje na twarz Lee Sina .. 'Lee Sin : '''Malutka się stawia .. zdejmijmy jej koszulę i ją pomęczmy.. ''Widok niestety został przerwany i pojawia się Bobbie .. 'Bobbie : '''Ze względu na ordynarność tej sceny , nie zostanie ona pokazana . Tak , trochę by to narobiło mi kłopotów. ''Kilka minut później .. '''Penelope : '''Nie daruję wam tego .. pożałujecie ! '''Lee Sin : '''Zawiążmy jej buzię , nie chcę ,żeby nam tutaj krzyczała.. '''Fabiusz : Dobry pomysł.. Sin bierze linę i związuje jej usta i przyciska więzy przy dłoniach aż robią się nieco sine .. Penelope zaczyna płakać .. Fabiusz : Należy ci się .. Fabiusz : '''Ty sobie odpocznij , raczej nic się nie stanie. Ty też nasza niewolnico. Teraz muszę iść rozejrzeć się do miasta. '''Fabiusz : Powodzenia bracie ! Góry , Jaskinie Quan : 'Ciekawe miejsce.. ''Nagle spada w dół groty.. '''Quan : nie było przyjemne .. Co my tutaj mamy .. luneta , kompas.. latarki.. lina.. wszystko do gór ! I ta skrytka , najlepsza jaką widziałem . Zapasy .. muszę zaznaczyć drogę . Quan zostawia włócznię i bierze ze sobą plecak , zaznacza trasę i wychodzi ponownie przed jaskinię . Wtedy wyciąga lunetę i ogląda dżunglę i miasto . Widzi Sina zbliżającego się do miasta i chatkę z Fabiuszem i tajemniczą dziewczyną , którą jest Penelope. Quan ; Nie , ta dziewczyna.. Co oni jej zrobili. Nie mają najmniejszego honoru. Kochać to pragnąć ,żeby żyło ! Ocalę ją . Nie zasługuje na taki los. Chwyta on za skalę i niczym Bobbie zsuwa się po górze na dół. Katakumby , walka między drużynami Oksan : 'Ty jesteś naprawdę jesteś chorym człowiekiem ! '''Drawn : '''Nie masz o tym najmniejszego pojęcia ! Taki ktoś jak ty nie zasługuje ,żeby tutaj przebywać ! ''Oksan rzuca w jego stronę łańcuch i chwyta do w sidła . Potem wierzą go na suficie . '''Oksan : Już cię kojarzę .. Ty byłeś tym młodym kujonem ! Drawn : '''Dziwny zbieg okoliczności co nie ? '''Oksan : '''Zaraz , mój pies , sekcje .. ty go mi przecież zabiłeś ! '''Drawn ; '''Ty zadałeś mi gorszy ból . Straciłem przez ciebie miłość. Zawsze byłeś podrywaczem. Angela, sobie nie mogłeś odpuścić co nie ? Nie ty musiałeś ją mieć ! Niby czemu wziąłem twojego psa. '''Oksan : A ja obwiniałem rodziców .. Młody przestępca upada na ziemię , chwyta się za głowę i nie może w to uwierzyć . Katakumby blisko jaskiń Joania : Wy robale , ja was zgnieść ! Zaczyna pędzić w stronę Naomi i Lebrika.. Lebrik ; Szybko , zabieraj stąd wodę . Musimy uciekać . Nie damy sobie z nią rady. Naomi : 'Robi się , ale w razie czego masz procę z kryształowymi nabojami . Może ją trochę spowolnimy . ''Joania wbiega do jaskini i chce uderzyć w Lebrika , ale ten skacze jej przez ramiona , robi salto i uderza pięścią w plecy. '''Joania : Wiesz , jak się walczy… Ja mieć wiadomość .. Lebrik : 'Ciekawe jaką ? Przegrasz ze mną .. '''Joania : '''Wyglądać , jak chłopak z opisu Venaida.. '''Lebrik : '.. Co .. Więc Zebrik .. '''Joania : Haha , mały się zasmucił .. Popycha go i ten upada na ścianę jaskini Naomi ; Zostaw go ! Rzuca w nią trzema kryształami , ta jednak osłania się maczugą .. Joania : 'Mniejszy kurdupel ! Zabawnie .. ''Nagle góra jaskini zaczyna pękać i sypie się z niej piasek . Joania , Lebik i Naomi odskakują i nagle spada drużyna Liderów … '''Tiara : Mówiłam ,że nas oszukają ! Vayne : 'O nie ! Prosto w walce .. '''Joania : '''Więcej ludzi na maczugę ! '''Vayne : '''Co to za mutantka .. '''Jolie : '''Zajmę się nią .. Skorpiony , do ataku ! ''Nagle z dziury spada małe stadko skorpionów. 'Naomi : '''Dziewczyna z lasu .. Skąd ja ją znam.. '''Jolie : '''Naomi ?? Czy to ty .. '''Vayne : '''Nie teraz na to pora , ruszamy , zabijemy ich za pierwszym razem . Dżungla , okolice miasta '''Lee Sin : '''Dotarłem nareszcie ! Ciekawe co tutaj mnie spotka.. ''W jego stronę leci strzałka , ale on ją chwyta i odrzuca.. '''Veneida : '''Więc to nie ty , no cóż zadowolę się i tobą .. '''Lee Sin ; Widzę ,że lubimy chować się w cieniu .. Veneida : 'A ja widzę ,że potrafisz dostrzec moje strzały i to w ciemności. '''Lee Sin : '''Lata praktyki , ukażesz się czy będziesz się chowała . ''Veneida zeskakuje z budynku .. 'Veneida : '''Wiem ,że chcesz mnie ujrzeć … ''Lee Sin wykorzystuje okazję i chwyta Veneidę i uderza ją o ścianę , ona nawet sienie broni. '''Lee Sin : Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje , ale intryguje .. Veneida : '''Prawda . mogłabym mieć z tobą dobra zabawę . Oboje mamy mroczą aurę .. połączymy siły i razem wyeliminujemy wszystkich ?? '''Lee Sin : '''Więc to podstęp . '''Veneida : Nawet nie jestem uzbrojona. Zresztą , gdybym chciała cię zabić zmusiłabym cię do wejścia do budynku.. Lee Sin puszcza Veneidę .. Lee Sin : Ale warunek , nie czaimy się na siebie nawzajem . Ja teraz Veneida : Mam wszystko czego trzeba , więc się nie przejmuj. Lee Sin : Więc ustalone .. Końcówka walki Oksan vs Drawn Oksan : '''Nadal to do mnie nie dociera. Ale i tak za to co mi zrobiłeś spotka cię pech ! '''Drawn : Przykro , mi ,ze to będziesz ty . Ale zemsta mnie ogarnęła ! Drawn zrzuca zza koszuli nóż , który trafia w oko Oksana . On oszołomiony odsuwa się i rozluźnia łańcuchy … Oksan : AAA ! Moje oko .. Drawn : '''To początek ! '''Oksan : Oby się udało . Wciska on przycisk i nagle wysuwa się ściana , wyjmuje on nóż z oka . trafia go łańcuchem i próbuje go zaatakować . Drawn : Było blisko .. 'Oksan : '''Jak to ?? ''Drawn wbija większe noże w jego stopy , przechodzi pod nim i rzuca się na niego , ten upada o ścianę .. 'Oksan : '''Nie widzę nic .. co ty mi zrobiłeś ! '''Drawn ; '''miałem dobra lokacje . Znalazłem wiele substancji chemicznych , a to co ci zaaplikowałem to moja własna mieszanka – oślepiać. Nie masz oka , a drugie jest w niedyspozycji. Teraz robimy taki myk . ''Drawn wbija jego ręce w ścianę.. 'Oksan : '''Czego ty jeszcze chcesz , dobij mnie ! '''Drawn : '''To nie takie proste. Mam coś jeszcze. Nazwałem to rozżegacz. Będzie pierwszą ofiarą , chirurgii , ale najpierw. ''Drawn ścina jego dłonie i zabiera łańcuchy 'Oksan : '''Moi kumple z osiedla się zawiodą .. Moje ciało .. nie reaguje .. '''Drawn : '''teraz jest pora ,żeby to zakończyć ! ''Wyciąga spod rękawa dziwno zielonkawy nóż i przecina jego plecy. Nagle , ciało Oksana zaczyna ropieć , niczym ktoś rzuciłby na niego kwasem.. 'Drawn ; '''to była okrutna śmierć. Spotkasz się ze swoim zwierzątkiem , ale prawdy i tak nie poznasz. Przynajmniej za swojego życia. A teraz czas do Joani ! ''Widać kabinę Bobbiego. '''Bobbie : '''No , więc lekarzyna pokonał przestępcę z ulicy. Szczerze , liczyłem ,że młodzik wygra ,a le cwaniak jest dobry z chemii i biologii. Spryciara. I jak się potoczą losy drużyn w katakumbach. Czy Lebrik dowie się prawdy ? Czy Quan ocali Penelope i czy Veneida nie zdradzi Sina ? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce – Przetrwaj lub zgiń ! Specjalny klip z Marcinem Marcin : Jeśli to oglądacie , to już na pewno nie żyję . Co mogę powiedzieć. Dam na pewno z siebie wszystko. Pewnie popróbuję ruszyć głową ,ale nie jestem w tym dobry. Zawsze troszczę się o dziewczyny. No i jestem w miarę normalnym zawodnikiem .Chciałem ,żeby Polska zaistniała w świecie i pokazała ,że ma wspaniałych wojowników , ale mogłem się przeliczyć . nie wiadomo na kogo się trafi. Niestety musze kończyć . To wszystko co chciałem powiedzieć. Niech żyje Polska !! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki